Tragic Love Story
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake reads Romeo and Juliet for his English class. Roman and Seth make fun of ice cream touching. Dean finds his cat 'reenacting' the balcony scene from the play with a strange cat. It's just another one those days. One shot.
A/N: Back in the eighth grade for English we read Romeo and Juliet, and then we watched the movie. The original I think. Freshman year, we read an excerpt from Midsummer's Night Dream. Senior year we read Macbeth.

For this, they will read Romeo and Juliet, again.

* * *

"My mom was washing Morpheus and her phone fell in the bathtub. She grabbed it, yelled, 'I dropped you in the bathtub, what do I do?' Her phone just said, 'Christina, you have twenty-eight events in March. That's a lot' and then died," Blake explained to his best friend, Dylan.

Dylan looked at his black haired friend. "That's more dramatic than Romeo and Juliet."

Blake grabbed his hair. "How does she have twenty-eight events?"

"She has a life outside of you, you know," Dylan replied.

Blake scoffed, "she does have a life. It's called taking care of me and making sure I don't get struck down by lightning."

Dylan wasn't sure if Blake was being sarcastic. The warning bell rang and Dylan rushed down the hallway.

Blake was about to enter the classroom when he heard Dylan shout, "how dare you attack the son of Odin!"

He hesitated and looked down the hallway. Dylan had gone inside a different classroom.

At the start of the school, the rumors and bullying died down when Dylan and Alex hadn't done anything 'gay' yet, but there were still some students who believe that Dylan and Alex were dating. They were dating, but the rumors stopped because it seemed like everyone had better things to talk about, like focusing on two girls who were dating.

* * *

Blake looked at the play. He read it in the eighth grade. Even then, he still didn't give a flying cow about the play. It was boring, until people started dying and the main leads killed themselves. Now _that_ was interesting.

"Spoiler, they die at the end," a boy said.

Blake knew that his classmate was joking, because everyone knew how the play ended.

"That was rude," some girl said. "I didn't know how it ended."

"I know. No need to be such a dick and ruin plays like that," a boy said.

 _Oh, god, why?_ Blake thought and nearly face-palmed, _I hate this generation._

There was small portion of agreements.

"It literally says that in the prologue," one guy said.

"It says 'civil blood makes civil hands unclean.' What the hell did you think they were talking about? A paper cut?" A guy stated.

* * *

 **With Roman and Seth** :

"Does it bother you that the ice cream is touching?" Roman asked Seth. It was strawberry and oddly enough blackberry ice cream.

"Nah, let them touch, they don't get to touch often due to their tragic forbidden love," Seth stated.

Roman looked at his friend confused. He couldn't help but wonder what Dean would say if he was there. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Long along, there were two Elder berries. They got into a fight, the tribe split into two, the strawberries and the blackberries. Now new passions were raised between the new generations. Can this be the end of the feud or will it make the flames grow stronger?" Seth stated and Roman nodded.

"Two flavors, both alike in sweetness in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient cold break new freezer burn, where civil juice makes civil fruit unclean," Roman said. He and Seth started chuckling.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just turn ice cream into Shakespeare?" A woman asked from behind them and the two men looked at her.

"Sure, why not, right?" A man behind the woman said.

Roman noticed how a cashier had her head on the counter and her shoulders were shaking. She was probably laughing.

"Well, this is awkward," Seth said.

"No, no. That was actually pretty good," the woman behind the two said. "I wish I was creative enough to come up with something like what you two just did."

"Make fun of ice cream?" Roman asked confused.

"I thought you two were making fun of Romeo and Juliet," the man behind the woman stated.

"I just came up with that," Seth said, proudly.

"I did too," Roman stated. He never really bothered reading Shakespeare's plays; the only one he did read was Romeo and Juliet, but he kind of forgotten about it.

"That's what I meant. I wish I was creative enough to come up with something on the spot like that," the woman stated.

The cashier, meanwhile, was still laughing her head off.

"Which ice cream do you two want?" A bored female cashier asked Roman and Seth. "I don't want you holding up the line."

Roman and Seth ordered what type of ice cream they wanted. At least they had a story to tell Dean later.

* * *

 **With Dean:**

Dean's cat, Selene, was being more of a fucking nuisance lately. Well, considering that he took Selene in, she was bound to be a nuisance. His dog, Morpheus, wasn't a nuisance.

Selene was at the open window, meowing like crazy. She would stop, and then meow again about a minute later.

It was driving Dean crazy. He was sure that Roman and Seth will give him a weird look about it.

He decided to look at what his cat was going crazy about and took a picture of Selene, looking out the window. He sent it to Seth, Roman, and his little cousin Blake with the message: ** _She's been meowing like crazy._**

 _I don't know what to do. I'm more of a snake person ,_ Neville replied.

Dean was a little confused because he didn't mean to send it to Neville. He looked at his contacts. Apparently he pressed Neville's name as he pressed Seth's name.

He wasn't sure what to say about Neville being a snake owner, since he didn't look like the type of person that has snakes for pets.

 ** _You have snakes as pets?_** Dean replied and tried to ignore Selene meowing up a storm.

 _Yes, a corn snake and a fox snake ,_ Neville replied.

Selene meowed again and Dean went to her. She was looking out the window. Dean took a picture, since she was looking out the window.

Dean sent it to Roman, Seth, and Blake. He made sure he didn't send it to Neville by mistake.

 ** _She's still meowing._**

He looked out the window and wasn't amused by what he saw. He shouted, "hey, you! Get the fuck off my porch!"

It was a dark gray tabby cat and it didn't look amused by Dean yelling at it. It stayed where it was and Selene meowed at him.

He took a picture of the gray cat and sent it to his friends.

 ** _Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't Romeo and Juliet! Get the fuck off my porch!_**

 ** _That's so weird. We're reading Romeo and Juliet in English,_** Blake replied.

 **That's weird. Seth and I were making fun of Romeo and Juliet today,** Roman replied.

Dean looked at the two messages and sighed. It was one of those days again, wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: I had to think about type of animal person Neville was. I didn't want to be cliché by having him be a dog person and I thought of snakes as something being really out there.

I had to look up different types of snakes.

Also, Blake was being sarcastic about his mom's life is just her taking care of him.


End file.
